Mary
by TheKillerJill
Summary: "Mary had a little lamb, whose fleece was white as snow. And everywhere that Mary went the lamb would sure to go."
1. 1: The Lamb

**So, I have created this story a long time ago. It was originally posted on tumblr. Without having to know anything spoilery about RotG movie loooooong before its release date. I've had a couple of notes and feedbacks saying how freakishly horrific this fanfic is, so I want to experiment and see how you guys might like it. If I do get reviews, I'll post up the rest.**

* * *

The moon rises up with the stars. White and violet sleek clouds floats across the midnight skies with them. Crumbled leaves colored with red and pale yellow are crunched by bare feet. A young adolescent's pair. His white snow hair shone in the night. It is very noticeable if anyone, not cynical human beings, sees it, even in the dark. His eyes glow blue with child-like innocence.

Jack Frost, a free spirit of the winter, yawns and stretch as he stroll in the woods. There it is visible that he grew bags under the lids of his eyes. He became tired, after playing with the children in town. Unlike the rest of the Guardians, Jack has a special connection with the young humans. He cared for them in a way that he felt that he is also one of them. One of the kids. Playing. One with a child.

The seemingly 17-year-old boy spotted, what it appears to be, a lone, house at the far end of the path. He felt too tired to even care, but something went amiss that caught his attention. There were old wooden fences around a plain area on the left side. Jack look around behind the fences.

"That's weird..." Jack muttered. The fences looked like it was used to keep animals in or to keep someone or something out. If it were to keep someone out, the fences should have surround the house itself. However, if it were to keep the animals in, there should at least be a warehouse or a small building for the animal(s) to sleep in.

There is nothing.

Jack decided to have a closer investigation. He swiftly jump over the fence and lands on the grassy plains. From that point on, he felt...different. His head turns left to right, looking for something. What was he looking for? He's not so sure anymore. It felt like it wasn't a big deal, so he return out of the fence. As soon as Jack was about to head towards the opposite way, a joyous feeling overwhelms him when he turns to see what he laid his eyes on.

Bunnymund didn't think he'd get even more irritated at Jack any more than he is right now. The rabbit was quite glad that he did not receive an unwelcoming prank visit from Jack recently. However, that did not stopped Tooth from being concern about the young boy's lack in participants. Tooth begin to ask North and the Sandman if they had any signs of Jack. Whether he had visited them or had made any contacts whatsoever. They did not, but it didn't really bothered them that much. She was beginning to get worried.

She had asked for her hummingbird helpers to go on a search party for him. All have the same results. Bunnymund had never seen Tooth behaving that way. He felt that it was more or less his fault, so he decided to help her out.

_Crikey, if this is one of another Frosty Arse's joke, I'm going to kick him til he can't stand,_ Bunnymund thought. Then again, his sixth sense is telling him otherwise.

North lend his portal to Bunnymund and Tooth for the search. Sandman take the skies on his sand plane. They went searching all day. By the time it was evening, they were about to give up. Sandman had already fallen asleep on the search, of course. North decided to call it a night, leaving Bunnymund and Tooth on their own.

Tooth hovers over the forest pathway where Jack used to walk on. As she gets closer to the end, she noticed a figure standing beyond the woods. It was a child. It was so blurry to describe what he or she looked like. She moves closer to the young one and, for a split second, that child was crying. Tooth quickly move toward the figure in realization that it was only Jack.

He was turned the other way; not noticing Tooth at all yet. And he was...talking. To someone, but there was visibly no one there. Tooth motioned Bunnymund with her. "Who is he talking with?" Tooth asked Bunnymund with sheer confusion. The bunny twitched his ears, finding any source of another presence.

Bunnymund's hearing is interrupted by Jack waving and calling out to them. When they finally get together, Tooth wraps her arms around Jack like a frightened mother who hasn't seen her child forever. Jack reacted nothing towards her action. Just smiled and asked, "Hey guys, you wanna meet my new friend?" They were both taken aback a little, but complied anyway.

Jack lifts his arm at the open air, "Her name is Mary." There was silence. The two older-like Guardians stared at each other then at Jack.

"Nyeh, you sure you are not on something?" Bunnymund scoffed. Tooth nudged against his shoulder harshly. "Ow!"

"Oh, well, it's such a pleasure to meet you too, Mary." Tooth happily replied. Jack's smile decimated.

_"'Ey, what is with you?"_ Bunnymund whispered loudly at the Tooth Fairy. She leans to him, _"Play along. I think it's cute that he has an imaginary friend. It's normal for children to develop their imagination." _Bunnymund squints his eyes at Jack and back at Tooth. _"You do realized that he's a wee bit older to have an imaginary mate, right?"_ Tooth shrugged in denial.

They look back at Jack whispering as well to himself, or what seemed like it. He looks up and bluntly said, "Mary doesn't like you, Tooth."

Unusually, Bunnymund is more offended at this sentence more than Tooth. Why would anybody not like Tooth? Probably Jack only said that just to spite him. "Oh," Tooth began. "Well, then...I'm sorry if I'm not likable." Clearly, she is not enjoying this little game. They did not realized that they followed the boy inside the house. Jack ran to the closet door and grab his staff.

"So, what's up?" Jack asked. Bunnymund snorted, "What'd you mean 'what's up'?! You had us all worried sick. We thought something had happened to you!" While Bunnymund kept ranting about Jack's whereabouts, the boy swayed back and forth, ignoring everything he said. It shouldn't have been surprising to Tooth since that is in his personality. Their relationship always play out that way. Though, she caught Jack humming a tune. It was a nursery rhyme.

Tooth sighed, "We're glad that you are alright. That's all that matters-huh?"

Jack skip to the couch and reach over a bed sheet. He covered it over himself, dropping his staff. The boy goes on his knees and walk on all fours. This is ticking Bunnymund off.

"Are you even listening to me?!" With his paw, he took the covers off. By the time it showed Jack face, the boy shriek.

This startled the two Guardians. "Bloody hell-"

It was not humanly possible for him to scream at the top of his lungs for long. Especially, when it is very high-pitched and shrilly. Tooth instantly held his shoulders and shakes him, "Jack! Get a hold of yourself!"

The screaming stopped immediately. Jack shot a glance at Tooth.

"Get the hell out."

"What?"

"GET...THE HELL...OUT!" He shoved her away. He backed up against the wall, hyperventilating. Twitching. Shivering. He sat down with his arms hugging his legs. He rocks back and forth mumbling something.

"Jack, what's going on? What happened?" Tooth reach out for him.

"I SAID GET OUT!" His voice may have gotten higher by each sentences.

"Please, you have to let us help!"

"No...leave. Leave here. You-you get out now..." He plays with his fingers. His pupils flying around his surroundings. "Go."

Tooth was about to protest until Bunnymund gestures her to the door. They were nearing the door when it parted open. As if it knows they were leaving.

They left the area. While looking back at the window, inside Jack was standing. He tilts his head to the side and smiled. He wave back at them.

Tooth awkwardly wave back then turn to Bunnymund, "How could we leave him alone? He might need our help."

"I know. We just need to tell that to the other guys." Bunnymund explained.

Tooth slowly flies up to the sky with a sad look on her face.

Bunnymund glance back at Jack again with his ears high up before he leave as well. This time, he knew that they were not alone.

"So you want to play, 'ey lass?"

While the two beings left the area, Jack's grin grew larger.

_"Mary had a little lamb, whose fleece was white as snow. And everywhere that Mary went the lamb would sure to go."_


	2. 2: The Shepherd

**Yay, Thanks for the reviews. I'm gonna post the next two passages. Also, in case I forget, yes, there are grammar/spelling mistakes and none of these I intended to edit because I'm a lazy bastard that needs to finish her homework. So, yeah. Enjoy.**

* * *

The following day, the four all together decided to go to that house.

It took some convincing to take North and Sandman out of their usual business. The events that the other two had experienced the other day sounded surreal. Then again, who are they not to believe in? North is rather skeptical at this information. Never in his life as a Guardian has he ever heard of such an act of one child. Sandman, on the other hand, is bewildered. No matter how odd it sounded to them, they were ready to arm themselves in case it gets ugly. They were willing to help out their young comrade.

They reached the end of the forest pathway. Just the way it looked gave Sandman chills. There was definitely something eerie going on inside. North scans his eyes at the fence. He moves closer to it. Placing a hand on the wood carvings on it, it had some form of language that he can vaguely read.

"Come on. He's inside." Bunnymund calls out to them. North looks back at the wood carvings one last time before he follow inside.

The living room was the last room they had seen him. It's the first part of the house they found him.

Jack was sitting on the floor stacking photo albums into a tower. There was something obviously different with him. His clothes are shredded and his skin is covered in red marks; possibly scratch marks from a creature. Also, a rope is tied around his neck. It looked like it was used for hanging. Tooth covered her mouth; she looked like she is about to cry.

Sandman leans to the side, wondering what the boy was doing. Jack did not know they are inside the building with him until a creak noise is made by North. He turns around to them. The look in his eyes are almost lifeless. It suddenly glow back to life as he squeaked, "Pappy?"

North looks at Bunnymund with a look of confusion. Bunnymund raised his brows that tells him that there is something wrong with him. As a matter of fact, despite the previous event, he act as if it never happened. "Are you referring to me?" North asked while pointing his finger at himself.

Jack turns his whole body around to them, but still sitting down on the floor. "Uh-huh! Pappy, you are silly today. Did you missed me?" His voice is still as high as before. He was starting to creep North out.

"Whatever it is you are playing with us boy, it's not funny. You should apologize right now for what you've said to-"

"Apologize?" Jack whined. "Why do I have to apologize? It's not my fault that Mary likes to play with me." He place his hand under his chin naively. "Besides, pappy, it was her idea to be the shepherd. I had to do all the cleaning by myself, plus I even organized our photos. See?"

They all eyed on the stack of albums on the floor. Sandman kneels down at it in amusement.

North went by Bunnymund's side. "See what I mean, mate? This is getting out of hand." Bunnymund whispered at North.

"How do we know if this 'Mary' figure is actually real?" North whispered back.

"Did you not heard what we just said? I know for a fact that there is another being here. And to make matters worse, it's not human." Bunnymund almost made a hissing tone at the end.

During the time that they were discussing, Sandman and Tooth keeps gawking at the photo albums and begin to look at each and every one of them. Jack was minding his own business, rocking back and forth like a mindless infant. In one of the photo, there were a family of four all together very happily. The photo even had herds of sheep at the background.

Then, Tooth can feel her feathers sticking up from the back of her neck when she heard Jack humming again.

_Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb. Mary had a little lamb whose fleece as white as snow._

The sheer horror look on her eyes made Sandman stop scrounging at the albums. Tooth went next to Jack and glared at him. "Stop." Jack kept on humming; louder and louder.

_And everywhere that Mary went, Mary went, Mary went. Everywhere that Mary went the lamb was sure to go._

"I said stop, Jack. I mean it. Stop humming that song." She was getting angry it seems, but she is actually leaning more on the side of fear. As soon as he starts to sing that song, she knew by then that something would go wrong. Humming becomes singing at this point.

"Jack, please, I'm begging you to stop!" Tooth can't help but grow terrified. Sandman knew this and begin to make sand words, as bold and noticeable as he can create, that said the word 'STOP' in front of him. It didn't do any good. Tooth just about had it.

She slapped Jack across the face.

North and Bunnymund stopped their conversation. Sandman dropped his sand imagery. The slap sound echoed across the room. Tooth holds her breath at what she had done. However, it did stopped the singing.

Jack looks up at her. He begins to shake. Bunnymund reached for his boomerang, preparing for the worst. "Why?" Jack sniffled. "Mommy, why do you hate me?" The next thing they know, silent tears were flowing down his cheeks.

Tooth widen her eyes and gently hugs him. She caress his back and said, "No, no no, I-I don't hate you. It's okay. It's going to be okay." Jack wipes his face with his hand, not sleeves, but hand. Sandman observed that it was covered in pale blood. _His_ blood. He did this to himself. He clawed his own skin and rip out his clothes. He even probably hung himself once or twice.

Sandman look at the other Guardians. They knew instantly that they had no choice. They had to get him out of the house.

By the time they reach to the door, it slam shut in front of them. All windows closed down with each thud. At that time, North raise his duel swords in response.

"It looks like we just pissed it off." Holding his position, Bunnymund grab both his boomerang in defense.

"What does it want?" Tooth held onto Jack defensively.

Sandman taps his finger on his head and then makes a cuckoo face, telling them that it must be crazy.

Bunnymund tries to trace every hint as to what it's trying to tell them. Then it hit him. In one of the verse of the nursery song, he remembered it goes, 'Mary had a little lamb, whose fleece was white as snow...' He even said that she was being the 'Shepherd'. So in a sense, Jack is the lamb. In another verse it goes, 'Everywhere that Mary went, the lamb would sure to go.' It's obvious that it-er-she wants him to be with her forever. What he doesn't know is why would she would want Jack to injure himself.

The thought of this was like an icy hand at his heart; the thought that here, in this ghastly home of all horror, he and all those left who were dear to him might lie and perish within as well.

"Whatever it is, it can't keep us inside forever! HAH!" North reluctantly barge against the wooden door in order to break it down. It backfired with him falling on the opposite direction. Leaving St. Nicolas North laying on the ground groaning in pain.

"That is one tough door." North manage to blurt out. While he tries to get up, Sandman produces his whips to knock out the pieces of house hold accessories flying right at them.

"How are we going to fight an enemy we can't see?" Tooth dodged a flying dish that was aiming for her head. It is unlike anything they have ever faced. Sure, Pitch can ship-shape into shadows and could hide in the dark, but this is a force that they couldn't be able to win over.

"That's because she isn't here." Jack spoke.

"What do you mean, mate?" Bunnymund talked back. "I can sense that she-it...whatever thing is fighting us!"

A low chuckle immense from Jack's lips then transformed into a giggle fit. Suddenly, a whole new different voice came out of him.

"Silly rabbit. If I am here, I should be alive." The demonic laughing had not stop from there.

They all just stood there with their mouths agape. Sandman's cheek puffs as he froze in his stance. Mary had taken possession of Jack.

"Alright, missy! You leave Jack alone this instance!" Tooth threatened this so-called-ghost.

"Or what? You'll kill me? Be my guest. I'm already dead anyway." She crossed her-his-Jack's arms in a saucy attitude. Mary had said no more. It became clear that she had left his body. She left as Jack grips the rope around his neck and starts to tighten it up.

"Jack!" North grab a hold of Jack's wrist, preventing him from touching the rope.

"What do you want from him?!" Tooth screamed at the ceiling. She had no idea where Mary had transported to, but she didn't care.

From that instance, it begins to add up. Bunnymund feared the worst that is possible. Mary is a ghost, a ghost who walks between the realm of reality. She is not completely on Earth and wherever Mary went, a lamb is sure to go...

Mary wants Jack to be with her.

Between the living and dead.

Mary wants him to kill himself.


	3. 3: The End

**So…..Yeah. This is the last passage. If you read towards the end, I may have probably add a FMAB reference line in their but um. Yeah. My kind of headcanon for the Guardians a long time ago, but I think it turns out to be quite obvious from this point on.**

* * *

It is not possible for him to easily get killed. He is immortal. No human objects can take his life away. An aching feeling in his chest is spreading inside. He doesn't know why, but he had the need to let it grow. To have it take him over. His mind is telling him that if he doesn't do anything soon, he will really die. Jack mustered all the muscle he could pull to escape from this dark realm of which he is in. It pains him to move, as he tries to struggle out of what is holding him down.

"Damn," Jack grunted. Whatever is suffocating him from the inside, it's persistent enough to not let him go. Regardless of his well being or not. Jack inhales slowly. _Well, this must be the end..._ He thought grimly. He took one last gasp of air before he submits to the infestation taking over him.

Back to reality, North search every corner of the house, looking for a crack or an opening to escape. "There has got to be a way out. It can't keep us trapped forever!...Can it?"

Snoring noises came out of Sandman. Bunnymund squints his eyes down at him with a bored expression. Another snore is emitted by Jack this time. He too had fallen asleep. "Agh!" North roared angrily, kicking the wall.

"Wait a minute..." Tooth rationalize. "Do you think there's a basement anywhere?" Bunnymund raised his brow at her. He is starting to understand where she is getting at.

"If there is, then I'll head over to the kitchen. North, you and Sandy check the dinning room. Bunny, you're coming to help me." Tooth commands and direct each of the Guardians to split up. North took out his sack from his read coat and puts Jack in it.

"Really?" Bunnymund is immediately judging him.

"What? It's a lot easier to carry the boy! I'm sure he'll understand once he gets back to normal." North guffawed obliviously.

The bunny rolls his eyes before he follows Tooth pursuit. North shakes Sandman up. "Sandy? Sandy? Wake up!"

Blinking lights across the hall. The girl is wearing a hospital gown and is in a wheelchair. Her dark brown hair is in pig-tails. She is holding a stuffed animal. A lamb. It made a sound every time it is squeezed. She focuses her eyes on the door. Noises are from the other side. Laughter of children playing outside.

"What is going on?" Jack asked to himself in a feminine voice. He raises his hand on top of his head then to his side. Pig-tails and white dress. No longer has he felt Mary inside him. For a matter of fact, this time, he's inside Mary's body. He must be dreaming. Whatever Mary wanted out of him, he is not going to give in that easily. Jack tries to stand up, but the legs are not cooperating with him. In fact, her whole body, he can't control. Perhaps this is a distant memory of Mary when she was alive. Maybe Mary is trying to tell him something.

Mary's finger shakes in temptation. Her hand slowly reach out for the door.

Bunnymund taps his feet onto the hard floors of the kitchen. "'Ey! I think I might've found something!" He called over to the others. Tooth hovers beside him and dusts off some dirt on the spot. She felt a metal lock attached to it. "It's a door!" Tooth exclaimed while struggling to open. "It's locked."

Just in time, Sandman creates a key out of sand and insert it to the lock. With a couple of twists and turns, the lock clicks. The Guardians gave out different sounds of relief. North lifts the secret door open. Dusts building up the inside floats out.

Sandman lit up a sand candle into the room. Materials and appliances are piled up together in one place. It is difficult to walk across without having to run into at least one of them. A heart-pounding bunny scan the objects shown to them. There were at least 10 mattresses and beds stacked together on one side. A few wheelchairs here and there. With names tagged on each. Toolboxes, closed and or opened, filled with needles and hook-like tubes for what it seems like medical purposes.

The Guardians had no idea why would a simple house be carrying all those hospital equipment. Unless it was used to be a hospital. Sandman gulps at the thought. North shook his head out of that trance and gets back into finding a way out. However, something about this place is giving him familiar feelings.

"Mary!" An older woman's voice came behind him. The girl turns around to meet face to face with a ruler. A loud smack echoed in the hallway. A read mark appeared on the girl's cheek. Jack had known that he has been hit, but he feel no pain.

"Ignorant child! You should know better than to go out." The woman voice was menacing. Her face is wrinkly and her gray-ish hair is tied with a pair of needles. She was wearing a black Victorian dress. It's difficult to see if she had any feet whatsoever.

Mary's eyes began to water. "Play...Want play..." Her lips quiver at the scary lady in hopes that she would finally let her do one simple request.

"Nonsense! You are merely a disgrace to your family. What difference does it make that those in the outside world will accept you? Lucky you, that it is in my honor as the manager to take in brats like you in." The voice is filled with venom and putrid tastes.

"If you had not ran too fast and fall in a ditch, maybe you would have movable legs to pick yourself up!" The old lady turns to the side and points her ruler to the opposite direction. "Wash your hands!"

Jack's attitude begins to sour. If he had the ability to talk back at her, he would. But sadly, he had to obey.

Mary rolled her chair carefully to the bathroom. "Today, child! Today!" The woman hurried her. The unsteadiness of the wheelchair had made her dropped her lamb doll on the carpet. Throughout each rooms of the hallway, there are children laying in bed. One is shaved and is nothing but skin and bones. Some others are either writing things on the wall or sitting on the corner, staring at whoever is looking at them. Another one is laying in bed with eyes and mouth opened. A fly landed on his eye.

He's dead. A couple of people in white coat wrapped that child in blankets and place him in a wagon to transport him out of the room.

Jack had witnessed the true colors of this building. This was no hospital. Not even an orphanage. This was a mental asylum.

That thought made him very angry and sad. Children were put here and tortured all their lives. Of course, it is true that the Guardians are there to protect the children of the world from explainable forces of evil. If they are hurt physically by other human beings, they could not do anything in their power to prevent it from happening. Humans are humans. They were once children as well. That is also needed protecting. Still, this rational reason did not stop him from filling his minds of hatred towards the adults running the house.

Is it a crime to be crippled? Is it a sin to have down-syndrome? Is it the laws of nature to label their innocent-minded kind of their own? Not knowing what is right and wrong?

Mary finally reached to the sink. She turns on the faucet to medium temperature. While she wash her palms, she sings the very same nursery rhyme. "Mary had a little lamb, whose fleece was white as snow." Jack is no longer angry at Mary anymore. He understand. She was once a living child. Raised in this hellish place. Alone.

As soon as she turns off the faucet, she wheeled herself out of the bathroom and search for her missing lamb. It was left where she had dropped it. Mary quickly wheel herself towards it and reached her hand to grab it. She holds it and hugs it very lovingly. All good feelings disappeared when the old lady returns with a stern glare.

"What are you doing?!" The woman stomps towards Mary.

Mary quickly shield herself from her. Preparing for a blow.

"You washed your hands and now you got your hands filthy again by picking up this rag from the dirty floor?!"

Mary shook her head. "N-no. I wash again..." She tells the woman that she is willing to go back to the bathroom if she can have her lamb back. The old lady grabs the lamb from her hand and told her to march right back to the bathroom. Mary made whimpering noises, but obeyed. She begins to wash her hands again, this time, the old lady stood behind her and watch. Singing again, she took her time in hopes that if she thoroughly clean, she'll have her lamb back.

The old lady gritted her teeth. "What do you think you're toying with, Missy?" This startled Mary. "Wash..." She didn't turn around when she answered. She feared the look on her face. The lady raised her ruler. "With soap!" With that she smacked Mary as hard as she can. After that, everything went black.

Jack opens his eyes into darkness again. He feel like he's back in the real world now. But he feels...awkward. Jack tries to say something. "Hello? Is anyone there?!" With that, he is turned upside down and dropped on the hard floor. "Ow!"

The four Guardians all surrounded him. "Jack?" Tooth was the first to say. Jack rub the back of his head, focusing on their gaze. "Uh..." He let out.

"Are you..._you_?" North asked him to make sure; gripping on his now empty sack.

"If you mean by 'not a kangaroo' then..." Jack smirked naturally.

"Yep, he's back." Bunnymund sighs. "And for the last time, I am NOT a KANGAROO." Sandman claps his hand victoriously.

Tooth helps him stand up then giving him a warm hug. Jack was shocked at first, but returns the nice gesture. "You guys are all here just for me?" Jack asked.

"Well, most of it..." North explains. "You see, we need a way to get out of the house and now the only place we haven't search for the exit is the basement."

Jack looked around the materials and objects when a huge wave of nostalgia comes right at him. He knows what happened. All those memories given to him has come together. He understood the start of all of this madness. And he is certain to know how to end it.

"Guys," Jack began. "I know what she wants."

"You mean, you know that she wants you dead?" Bunnymund interrogated.

"No, I mean what she really wants. Something that could stop her." Jack said with confidence.

Bunnymund looked at Jack confusingly. "You might want to fill us in here?"

"Not now. All we have to do is find a way out first." Tooth complied.

Sandman waves excitingly at the other Guardians and made a sand arrow pointing at a door. A way out of here! "Good work, Sandy!" North shouted.

"You guys wait right here. I'll be back!" Jack floats over the materials onto the steps of the stairways.

"Hey, Frosty Arse!" Bunnymund called over.

"Yeah?" Jack pokes his head back at the stairway.

"You be careful up there, right?" Bunnymund grinned.

Jack nodded his head. He flies from room to room until he reach the hallway. There he found what he has been looking for.

North barged out of the basement by kicking the door open. "Hah! We're out!" He hooted. Sandman and Tooth flies beside him as Bunnymund hops onto the grassy plains. Jack Frost ran behind.

"Where you've been?" North asked him.

Suddenly a tremendous roar of thunder and clouds surrounded them from the sky. It cackles wickedly by each strike. The Guardians dodged every one of them and split between groups and individuals.

"Play with me?"It echoed. "I'll miss you if you leave!"

Tooth thought bitterly, _You'll miss us being your play doll once we're through with you._

"Got any bright ideas, Frosty Arse?!" Bunnymund dangles by a tree branch.

"Actually I didn't really think this through!" Jack grins sheepishly.

"Oh, bugger all this on you!" Bunnymund curses.

Jack had one chance at this. If he's sure to communicate with Mary for a peace offering, then it would end in both ways. Jack reach out in his pocket and pull out the lamb doll.

"Are you sure that thing will make her stop?" Bunnymund was beginning to feel quite insecure about this.

"Just trust me!" Jack had to end this. It's time to put Mary out of her years in misery. "Sandy! Cover for me!" Sandman forms dream clouds above Jack in case of any impact.

Jack flies as high as he could to the disastrous storm. He shouts to her. "Mary! I know what happened!" The storm keeps rumbling in rage. It roars monstrously.

"I know how you died! And I know why you want to hurt me!"

_"Hurt you?"_ It questioned sweetly. "I just want to play with you."

"Yeah well, whatever works in your way. But you don't have to play with me anymore. You can stop now."

"NO! I cannot stop! You don't know what I feel! You don't know what I have to go through! I spent my whole life alone in that house. I can't be outside with other children. You don't know what it's like to be left out!" The sweet tone of the storm disappeared in a second.

That sentence pains Jack a little. "I do." He solemnly replied. "But I don't have to be."

He looks down at North, Tooth, Bunnymund, and Sandman from above. He turns back to the storm. "And neither do you." Jack raise his hand, holding the lamb, in a giving way. The storm took one glance at the lamb. The wind carries it off of Jack's hand. It floats up until it goes beyond the dark clouds. Thunders disintegrated from the atmosphere. The sun opens and bright up between the clouds. From that point on, all dark auras are never traced from this place again.

_Wherever that Mary went, the lamb will sure to go_

"But wait...are there others? I mean, acts of crime and cruelty to children that we may have not known?" Tooth ponders worryingly after Jack had explained to them what he had seen in a memory.

"Actually, I have a vague memory of visiting this place once." North confessed. "This place is filled with children and it lasted only a year. I gave them gifts one time on Christmas." North also tries to recall the last time he gave away a stuffed lamb here. "But wherever there is more than one place that is a blind eye for us to notice, there is really nothing we can do to help."

They know if this, they all do. All they could do in their power is to bring about beliefs to them.

Sandman picks up a wooden plank and writes on it with his sand marker. He sinks the plank onto the soil ground. It said:

Here lies the children lived in this house

They left the house at last. In hopes that they'll never come back soon, North decided to mark his globe with a cross on this region.

"There is something that is still bothering me." Bunnymund said to Tooth.

"What is it?" Tooth asked curiously.

"Where are the bodies? If there's bound to be children in that house, we should have known their remains are still traced."

Jack looks back at the house one last time.

"You know, once I stepped inside that fence, it felt like clotted blood than dirt."


End file.
